This invention relates to vibrator device systems and more particularly to shock wave vibratory forces produced by, for example, one or more cavitating spaces and applied to one or more bodies for, for example, measuring purposes, testing, or imaging purposes.
A useful application of vibratory forces involves subjecting one or more bodies to vibratory forces to determine qualities, characteristics, conditions, and for examination, inspection, material characterization, and imaging of internal and external structures. Vibrator devices have been particularly constructed and adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces to one or more bodies including one or more test bodies. Methods and devices have also been developed to temporally control the vibrator devices, to display and record information about the temporal control of the vibrator devices, and to record the temporal control of information. Methods and devices have also been developed for analyzing information about the temporal control of the vibrator devices, for displaying the analyzed temporal control information, and for recording the analyzed information. Methods and devices have also been developed for spatial control of vibrator devices and for displaying and recording spatial control information of vibrator devices. Methods and devices have also been developed for the analysis of the spatial control information, and for the display and recording of analyzed information about the spatial control of vibrator devices. Methods and devices have also been developed for receiving and transducing one or more vibratory forces propagated by any transmission through, reflection from, or refraction by one or more bodies. Methods and devices have also been developed for displaying and recording the received and transduced vibratory forces. Methods and devices have also been developed for analysis of the received and transduced one or more vibratory forces and for display and recording of the one or more analyzed vibratory forces.
Methods and devices particularly adapted for producing and applying vibratory forces to one or more bodies for test purposes or measurement purposes have applied vibratory forces that are not shock waves or produced from shock waves.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cavitating space 102 (not necessarily to scale) may be generated with a vibrator device 101 having liquid water 104 within glass housing 106. The cavitating space 102 may be generated by producing sound waves in the liquid water 104 at approximately 20-25 kHz using polarized piezoelectric transducers 108 and 110 of the vibrator device 1. The cavitating space produces shock waves in liquid water 104. Driving signals for piezoelectric transducers 108 and 110 are generated and monitored by function generator and amplifier 112. Thus, function generator and amplifier 112 provide temporal control of the shock waves produced by the cavitating space 101. Spatial control of the cavitating space 102 is maintained in part by spatial controller 113, which may be a pivotal, mechanical support mechanism. Methods for construction of vibrator devices that produce shock wave vibratory forces by using cavitating spaces within liquid water in glass housings driven by piezoelectric drivers have been described in Scientific American, pages 46-51 and 96-98 of vol. 272, no. 2. February, 1995, and Science News, pages 266-267, vol. 147, no. 17. Apr. 29, 1995.
In one embodiment, the presently disclosed shock wave vibratory system and method of utilizing vibrator devices that produce shock wave vibratory forces may replace and provide superior, for example, imaging and analysis of bodies relative to vibratory systems that produce and apply non-shock wave vibratory forces.
In one embodiment of the present invention, one or more shock wave vibrations are produced by, for example, one or more cavitating spaces within one or more fluid substances within one or more housings. Vibratory force, that is a shock wave, is transmitted through, reflected from, and/or refracted by bodies or test bodies in a manner generally unlike non-shock wave vibratory force. Shock wave vibratory force is, in general, a limiting form of vibratory force.
In one embodiment of the present invention, one or more shock wave vibrations are produced by, for example, cutting elements severing an object such as wire. A distal end of the severed object is disposed proximate to a body, and the shock wave propagates down the severed object and is transmitted to the body. The vibratory forces produced in the body by the shock wave may be detected and analyzed for, for example, measuring purposes, test purposes, imaging, characterizing, examining, inspecting, or obtaining other information about the body.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of constructing vibrator devices particularly adapted for producing and applying shock wave vibratory forces to one or more bodies for measuring purposes or testing purposes is provided.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of producing shock wave vibratory forces within a fluid substance confined by a housing for application to one or more bodies for measuring purposes, test purposes, imaging, characterizing, examining, inspecting, or obtaining other information about the one or more bodies. Shock wave vibration is of a duration that allows shock wave vibratory forces to be produced singularly or in trains at any rate up to and including ultrasonic rates.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method utilizes one or more shock wave vibratory forces produced by one or more cavitating spaces within one or more fluid substances within one or more housings which is therefore an improvement of the art of methods for producing vibrator devices that are particularly adapted for producing and applying non-shock wave vibratory forces for, for example, any testing purposes or any measuring purposes.